Tyler Sederwall
Tyler Sederwall (AttackingTucans) is a Let's Player on Youtube. He has done four let's plays so far: Majora's Mask, Super Mario Advance 2, Pikmin, and The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. He has also made videos of Slender, The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb, Cards Against Humanity, and Frogger Adventures: Temple of the Frog. On October 1 2012, he started an update show called Tucan Time. He also has a certified degree in being a badass. He has finished four Versus (a specialized form of Let's Playing which involves two LPers racing to complete a game) Four of them were with JoshJepson, (Super Mario Sunshine, Luigi's Mansion, Super Mario 64, and Ocarina of Time). He has also done a versus of Super Mario Galaxy with Donnabellez. His humor usually consists of inappropriate content. This was especially made evident when he celebrated his 69th episode of Majora's Mask and made an effort to be as inappropriate as he, and guest commentator Lucahjin, could in reference to the episode's number. Past Let's Plays *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64, August 17, 2010- May 8, 2012) *Super Mario Bros Advance 2 (GBA, January 3, 2012 - May 29, 2012) *Pikmin (GCN, July 1st 2012 - September 15, 2012) *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - (GCN, September 30, 2012 - June 4, 2013) Current Let's Plays The Haunted Mansion (GCN, June 10, 2013 - Present) Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog (GBA, June 11, 2013 - Present) Little King's Story (WII, June 2013- Present) Super Mario Sunshine Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (June 18, 2011 - May 24, 2012) Super Mario Galaxy Versus (Ft. Donnabellez) (June 9, 2012 - April 11, 2013) Luigi's Mansion Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (June 29, 2012 - September 28, 2012) Super Mario 64 Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (February 6, 2013 - May 30, 2013) Ocarina of Time Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (March 2, 2013 - July , 2013) Minecraft Parkour Versus (Ft. YoshitoMario) (July 22, 2012 - present) Sonic Adventure 2 Versus (Ft. Lucahjin) (July 12, 2013 - Present) Other Channels He also made the channel Sederwall (his last name) on June 16, 2009, which he mainly used for miscellaneous videos before creating AttackingTucans, but revamped it on September 27 for his musical career. On July 16, 2012, Tyler created his second channel, Attacking2Cans, for vlogs. He currently has 22 vlogs uploaded. Due to the popular demand for versus LP's, on February 2nd 2013, he and his friend Josh (JoshJepson) created a channel together (called Versus). On this channel both LPers will be uploading weekly versus videos that they do with each other. They have already completed two versus on this channel (Super Mario 64 Versus and Ocarina of Time Versus). Show-off plays/stop let's plays Slender The Binding Of Isaac: Wrath Of The Lamb Cards Against Humanity Catchphrases/Moments "What? What?! WHAT?! WHAAAAAT! WHAAAT! We're supposed to get a big wal---WHAAAT?! WHAT?! WAAAT?! *Flails around screaming*" - From Majora's Mask "I dunno. Your life sucks." - To JoshJepson in Super Mario Sunshine Versus Shit! Shit! Shit! F*** meeeee! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" - Infamous failure moment in Super Mario Sunshine Versus "No-no-no-no baby, no-no-no-no baby, don't cry... I say, no-no-no-no baby, no-no-no-no baby, don't cry..." - Singing to JoshJepson in Super Mario Sunshine Versus & Luigi's Mansion Versus "COME BACK, BOWSER!" - From Super Mario 64 Versus "Speaking of losing, we haven't chosen a... *falls to his death* LOSER CHALLEEEEEEENGE!!! No! F***!" - From Super Mario 64 Versus Category:List of Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys